Spirits
by Xterminater
Summary: Another Xterminater story focused on his search for Misty. (requires OC submission for later chapters) (rated for Language, Violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** _Xterminater: "It`s been two years and yet _

_for every enemy I take down two more appear to fill the _

_gap, the locations have changed but the mindset has not. _

_As I always say New Day Same Shit but I can`t do this _

_alone that`s were you guys the readers come in, I need _

_allies for this fight and it would really help if you _

_submitted OC`s to help me out in later chapters it would _

_really be nice if you did that for me."_ 0600 hours May

30th 2016, Havana Cuba. I sat quietly on the side of my

bed the sound of the thunderstorm outside my only

constant companion, well that and my German Shepherd

whom I named Spirit who lay at my feet snoring quietly

kinda of like Misty used to. Then I feel something I

haven`t felt in a long time the sensation of tears running

down my face just at the thought of my only true love

Misty, I looked over at my closet inside was a cache of

guns I haven`t touched in two years then there was a

knock at my door. I looked down at my tacpad and

opened up the security camera footage and saw that there

was a package sitting on the porch, I decided to retrieve it

before it was completely ruined by the constant downpour

of rain. I walked over to the door and opened it before

bending down and picking up the box then returning

inside, I carried the box over to the couch sat down and

slit it open with my combat knife inside there were three

things a tacpad, a photo of a tall man, and a note _Dear _

_Xterminater- figured you`d want this back, also see the _

_guy in the picture I want him dead Sincerely, A friend._

"Strange" I thought to myself. I then looked at the tacpad and for some reason it looked familiar, I turned it on and recognized the background immediatly this was Misty`s

tacpad. Then another knock came at the door I walked over to it and was about to open it when a female voice said, "meet me in the bar at 1800 sharp" I opened

the door quickly to find no one there "what the hell" I whispered to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Around 1745 hours I walked over to my

closet and opened it up a stood for a while admiring my

collection then I grabbed my balaclava, combat suit,

helmet, vest, and then picked up two knives and a small

box before suiting up and heading for the local bar, _1755 _

_hours May 30__th__ 2016, Monta Loca Bar_. I walked into the

bar and scanned the room ignoring the surprised stares

people gave me, then I heard a whistle and turned my

attention to the back of the bar there at a table I saw a

person motioning to me. I walked over and sat down then

I finally got a good look at them or should I her she was a

redhead with bangs that obscured her eyes, she wore a

tee-shirt with a picture of a cat along with the words

"Like A Boss" printed across it, she wore a pair of

brown jeans, and there was a red scarf wrapped around

her neck "name`s Felicity" she said softly in attempt

to mask our conversation. "Xterminater" I replied holding

out my hand which she shook firmly "but what`s your

real name?" she asked, I stiffened and gave her a look

which even she could see telling her that wasn`t going to

be a part of the subject. "So what`s with the mask" she

said reaching out "I`m a shadow" I replied before pushing

her hand away, she gave me a death glare expecting me to

cower but I simply returned it causing her a moment of

utter surprise. "Anyway down to business why did you

leave me that note?" "I heard stories about you that you're

looking for someone" "correct" I replied, "I can help as

long as I get something in return" Felicity said "I figured

as much" I said before pulling out the small box and

setting it on the table. "What the hell is that" she asked

"open it" I replied Felicity then carefully opened the box

to reveal a knife, "modified Kabar knife with two buttons

one that allows an electric charge to run across the blade,

the other deploys a needle from the handle that injects any

type of lethal poison" Felicity looked at the knife then

looked back at me right before she got an absolutely

devilish grin on her face. I concluded my meeting with

Felicity then left the bar and decided to go home that is

until I felt a tap on my shoulder, while most would jump

in fear I simply turned and looked down I was surprised

to see Felicity eyeing me as the rain poured down around

us. "What are you doing" I asked "I was so busy looking

for you I forgot that last night was my last night at the

hotel" I looked at her for a second before saying "let`s

go" then flagging down a nearby taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** **Authors Note: From here on this story **

**will ****require**** OC submissions from readers, so if you **

**have an OC you want to include please put it into a **

**review or private message me. Thank You. **_0750 hours _

_May 31__st__ 2016._ (Felicity POV: I woke up to the sounds of

cursing coming from the kitchen before catching the scent

of burning meat wafting through the air, panicking I leapt

out of bed and headed for the kitchen) (Xterminater POV)

"Dammit" I yelled while dumping foam onto the burning

stove this made quick work of the fire then I heard

footsteps behind me, "what the hell is going on" Felicity

yelled, "breakfast decided to act up" I said with a hint of

sarcasm in my voice. "Thank god I thought someone lit

you on fire" she replied visibly dazed "no only thing that

got set on fire was my shirt" I replied very dryly, "I see

that" Felicity said shakily so I turned around "which one

are you looking at the muscles or the scars" I laughed "the

scars" was Felicity`s reply. What she said was true my

body was adorned with scars from shrapnel, bullets, and

that combat axe wound "you're lucky" I said looking at

her, "why?" she asked "because your one of only two

people to ever see my face" I replied very calmly. She

looked at me briefly before saying "I need to get dressed"

seeing as how see was clad only in pajamas I simply

nodded, then I walked over to my couch and started to

gear up in my combat wear. I had just completed putting

on my balaclava when I felt a tap on my shoulder and

turned to see Felicity holding my helmet in her hand, "I

didn`t mean combat gear" she said before giving me the

helmet which I put on with haste. Then my phone began

to ring Felicity walked over and was about to answer

when I said "don`t bother I recognize the number" she

looked back at me quizzically, "how do you recognize

it?" she asked "because telemarketers just love to call this

house to annoy me" Felicity just nodded. Deciding I was

too tired to cook because Felicity had kept me up till four

in the morning playing Call of Duty, I asked if she wanted

to go to the local diner for breakfast she said yes but on

the condition we go in our normal clothes. "I still can`t

believe you conned me into this" I said as I walked down

the street in my three piece suit, "hey I let you keep the

balaclava" she responded calmly as we entered the diner.

The moment we entered however we knew something

was wrong most of the regulars weren`t their but there

were about two dozen armed men standing around, "well

if it isn`t my favorite old friend" chimed a sinisterly

familiar voice from behind us I didn`t even turn around I

just replied "Shadow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** We stood there surrounded while Shadow

walked over and surveyed us "you know I thought you

would died after falling thirty five feet" he said smiling,

"almost did if it hadn`t of been for Nikiav" I replied dryly.

Shadow was about to say something when I nodded to

Felicity and we both lunged me aiming for Shadow and

Felicity aiming for the guards, before he could react I

clipped him behind the knees dropping him before

kicking him in the face about six times before he passed

out. I then turned to see that Felicity abilities were not to

be underestimated in that same time she had dispatched

every guard in the building, "impressed" she asked

smiling "very much so" I replied before nodding at the

front door. When we walked out a man approached us

pulled a revolver and fired two shots both of which hit me

in the chest, I collapsed to the ground as Felicity

dispatched our attacker right before I felt my heart stop

beating then blacked out. When I awoke I found myself in

my bed hooked up to two machines while Felicity sat

in a corner with her head hung, "I guess I owe you one" I

said startling her so much she fell backwards into the wall

"oh my god you`re alive" she responded with a smile.

"Do you know how many times I've nearly been killed?"

was my bleak reply. After recovering from her shock she

helped me out of bed on my insistence and was surprised

to see me so mobile so soon, "how many times have you

been near death?" she asked "during my total career

around a hundred" I bluntly replied while I was gearing

up. Then Felicity yelled "shit!" before the front of the

house was blown in by a tank round, I rolled over and

grabbed my KSG before yelling over the hail of bullets

"out the back" before heading for my only back door. We

rushed down the stairs and out the back door then headed

for my garage which had many vehicles including a Jeep

Wrangler I had upgraded, upon reaching the garage I

heaved the door open and ran for the Jeep which had been

upgraded with two inches of composite armor, multiple

Trophy systems, a remote weapons station with a

GAU 19 minigun and Javelin rocket launcher, and two

inches of ballistic glass, "impressive" Felicity remarked

before I nodded for her to get in the drivers seat, "let`s

go" I screamed before she gunned the throttle and tore

through the side of the house before swerving onto the

highway. "We got about a dozen guys in front of us"

Felicity yelled so I swung the gun and fired a short burst

into them wiping all the men out, we then swerved right

and encountered a T95 tank which began to bring it`s gun

to bear on us and on instinct I switched to the Javelin and

fired. It`s hard to describe the feeling you get when you

blow a tank to smithereens so the best way of saying it is

that it feels great, "nice shot now can we get the hell outta

here" Felicity teased "alright lets go" I replied with a

smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**_ 0900 hours, May 31__st__2016, Catiaville, Cuba:_

After driving for nearly two hours Felicity was exhausted

so I told her to stop at a local hotel and get some rest,

granted this wasn`t a normal hotel more like a safe house

for mercenaries most of whom I knew and didn`t want

Felicity getting involved with despite her protests. After

escorting her upstairs my room I headed back down to bar

for some drinks that when I saw a familiar face sitting at

the counter, "well if it isn`t Lonewolf himself" I said

startling the man who whipped around and came face to

face with me. "Oh my god Xterminater what are you

doing here" he replied with surprise in his voice "long

story and not enough time to tell it" I said before sitting

down, then I received a voice message on my tacpad it

read _"uh I have a problem there`s a huge dog up here and _

_it won`t leave me alone"_ I sighed and got up before

heading to my room. I walked in and saw Felicity sitting

on the bed staring it out with my dog Spirit "Spirit down

boy down" Spirit looked over saw me and bounded off

the bed towards me before sitting down, "wait that`s your

dog" Felicity said "yup I found when I first came to Cuba

and so naturally I took him in" I replied with a smile

"well why didn`t you warn me I`m more of a cat person"

Felicity replied annoyed. "I figured I`d let Spirit introduce

himself because he likes it better that way" I said still

smiling, "fine can I come down now I need a drink"

Felicity replied with a bit of hope in her voice. "Sorry I

just don`t trust some of the guys down there since I know

most of them" I said dryly, I turned and was almost at the

door when I heard Felicity say "please" in a pleading

tone. I turned around and saw her sitting on the edge of

the bed giving me puppy dog eyes in an effort to convince

me, I was about to say something when my door was

kicked open and three men armed with shotguns barged

inside my room. I recognized them immediately and went

to draw my knife and almost immediately got kicked in

the ribs by the biggest one, "don`t even try it bug" he said

harshly before turning to Felicity "well if it isn`t the Red

Cat I believe your friend here owes us something" he said

smiling. "What might that be" I said clutching the

doorframe feebly "you own us for that rescue in Kandahar

remember" he said angrily, "oh that well in that case

Spirit now!" I yelled seconds later Spirit leaped out of the

closet and tackled the third man to the ground while I

jumped for the biggest one. The second man turned to

react only to have a fist shoved through his chest and his

heart ripped out, meanwhile I drew out my knife and

carved out the biggest guy`s lung before shoving it down

his throat and choking him till he stopped moving. I got

up and looked at Spirit who had tore the third guy`s throat

out then at Felicity who was busy shoving the second

guy`s heart in his mouth, "Felicity grab your stuff we`re

leaving and soon" I said while shoving thing`s into my

rucksack as fast as possible "where are we going?"

Felicity asked concerned "we`re going to Germany" I

replied looking up briefly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Author`s Note: I`d like to say thanks to XDioxideX for submiting the OC Mayhem but I need at least two more submissions so if any one has an **

**OC they want included please put into a review or PM me thank you.**

_0650 hours, June 1__st__ 2016, Bavarian _

_Mountains, Germany:_ The flight me and Felicity had

taken had been delayed in Rome due to severe

thunderstorms and hadn`t been able to take off until four

in the morning, and because of engine trouble it took two

and a half hours to get to our destination a small town in

the mountains were I had a safe house ready. As we

stepped off the plane I looked around trying to stop the

contact I had waiting for me and soon spotted him

standing in a corner all alone, "Felicity this way lets go" I

said before walking over to his corner "Predator" I said

before he finally looked over "my god Xterminater

he said with a smile. I turned to Felicity and said "Felicity

I`d like you to meet my little brother Predator" she looked

at me in surprise before saying "but all my research on

you said you didn`t have any siblings" I simply smiled,

"well most of what you read on me is rumor the rest isn`t

true only I know the truth about me" I replied looking her

right in the eye. I then turned to Predator "so did you get

what I asked for?" "yep all candidates are waiting at the

safehouse" he replied, "okay Felicity grab your bags we

gotta go" I said before picking up my rucksack ad

walking over to Predator`s car and climbing in the

passenger seat. Once we were all in Predator hit the gas

and we sped out of the airport parking lot before turning

east onto the highway, we drove on the highway for about

two minutes before we turned south and headed for the

safehouse which was hidden deep in the mountains. The

drive was for the most part quiet I was busy tweaking

things on my tacpad while Felicity was cleaning her

knives, as we approached the safehouse I turned off my

tacpad and looked around everything was the same it had

been when I last visited a year and a half ago. Then the

car came to a stop outside the door which opened

automatically and we drove inside and then got out of the

car before proceeding inside, I then headed for my office

and sat down before looking over candidate folders and

noting down those I wanted on the team. Then Predator

walked in with Spirit at his side "your little friend just

arrived" he said smiling, "good just leave him in my

office little bro" I said before returning to the candidate

folders while Spirit curled up in the corner nearest my

desk. After looking through all twenty folders I had

determined three candidates that I wanted on the team at

the moment, the first was Felicity, the second was

Predator, and the third was a woman with a callsign of

Mayhem which caught my interest. After getting Predator

to contact Mayhem about her invitation to join the team I

had him go and pick her up at the airport then drive her

back to the safehouse, I was waiting in my office when

Predator opened the door and let her in before closing it

"so you're Mayhem" I said looking up my computer

before quickly looking her over. She stood at 5`9, and

looked to be about twenty four, her hair was dark red with

black tips, her eye`s were grey, and she had two pistols at

her side with the words Chaos and Anarchy etched into

them, "yeah I`m Mayhem what`s this all about?" she

replied dryly "this is about you" I said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**_ 1250 hours, June 3__rd__ 2016, The Course, _

_Bavarian Mountains Germany:_ I stood in a tower that

over looked a custom course built for me while I was

away from the region, it was a very challenging four

stage course with multiple buildings and corners which

made for tough fight`s in close quarters. "So this is your

training course huh" Mayhem`s voice said from behind

me "ya now let`s see if you can beat my time of 1m12sec"

I said bluntly, "is that a challenge?" Mayhem asked

smiling "yeah it is" I replied back "okay bring it" she said

while pulling out her twin pistols. Mayhem then climbed

down the tower and entered the starting area before

chambering her pistols and entering the course, as soon as

targets started appearing she would drop them with a shot

from each pistol and with this method she quickly cleared

the first area. Then she moved into the second area which

had a two story building in it which she entered and

exited within fifteen seconds of which I took note, and in

this same time she had entered and cleared half of the

third area I continued to watch as she dispatched another

two targets and proceeded to the final area. This was the

most challenging area seeing as how there were three two

story buildings between her and the finish line, she moved

forward making quick work of the targets in the open

before proceeding into the first building and clearing it in

twenty five seconds. Then she leapt from the roof of the

first building to the roof of the second one and worked her

way through again in twenty five seconds, she then

sprinted into the final building and worked through it in

thirty seconds before running to the finish line. I looked

down at the timer which read 1m30sec at about the same

time she climbed back into the tower breathing heavily

from all the running she did, "so how`d I do" she huffed

"thirty eighteen seconds off the record good job"

I replied I then extended my hand to her "congrats you`re

now a Spirit welcome aboard" I said smiling broadly

underneath my balaclava. After I had Phantom and

Felicity run the course I realized that they had very

competitive times as well with Phantom finishing in

1m22sec and Felicity at 1m14sec, but I knew this could

only supplement for actual combat so much and so I

decided to take them on separate missions to better gauge

their abilities starting with Felicity.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**_ 0600 hours, June 4__th__ 2016, Kirov Military _

_Outpost, Mid Antarctic._ I stood on an ice ridge over

looking the outpost while observing it`s defenses with

high powered binoculars, then I heard Felicity walk up

behind me and crouch down beside me "you done

observing so we can finish this mission I`m fucking

freezing" she said shivering. I continued looking at the

outpost "not yet I still need to look for snipers cause the

last thing I want is to get shot in the ass when we leave" I

said with a harsh tone in my voice, then I spotted

movement near a tent and what I saw surprised me there

strapped to a chair was Nikiav who was being beat by

another man carrying a crowbar. I didn`t wait to see what

happened next I turned and motioned to Misty who

excitedly drew her knives "we`ll split up you take the

west I`ll take the east and remember only kill those who

pose a threat" I said before sliding down the ridge, "you

know your really going to stand out wearing all that

black" Felicity remarked "normally yes but not with this"

I said pulling out an optical cloak generator before

snapping it on and disappearing into the snowy

background. After a minute of navigation I reached the

outskirts of the base were there was a sniper in a watch

tower overlooking the base, I quietly climbed the ladder

pulled out my combat axe and hooked him from behind in

the jugular and then let him bleed out, I then proceeded

towards the tent that held Nikiav which wasn`t far away

and also hidden by vehicles making my approach even

more discreet. However just as I got near the tent and

disabled my cloak an enemy walked around and saw me

before attempting to raise his weapon, he never got the

chance because a hand grabbed him from behind and

yanked him behind a truck seconds before he stopped

struggling and a pool of blood covered the snow. Felicity

then stepped out from behind the truck grinning sinisterly

"look`s like we`re even" she said "right" I replied before

turning towards the tent, as I got closer I could hear

exchanges of Russian and occasional English and decided

to put an end to Nikiav`s torturer so I whipped open the

tent flap and let Felicity run in and after several seconds I

stepped in to survey Nikiav ignoring the body laying in a

pool of blood. "Nikiav are you alright it`s me" I said

kneeling down beside him "yes I`m fine I guess we`re

even then my friend" he replied smiling "not quite

remember Overgrown you still owe me for that" I replied

smiling, "if you`re done can we get the hell outta here"

Felicity yelled as several troops descended on the area

"right Nikiav are there any escape vehicles around here?"

"yes there is one Littlebird nearby my friend" Nikiav said

hastily. Suddenly an enemy burst through the tent flap

only to have Felicity pull the pins on his grenades and

push him outside followed seconds later by an explosion

and the sound of alarms, I nodded and we ran out of the

tent and headed for chopper pad which was less than fifty

meters away so it took us only thirty seconds to reach it

and pile in while I took the stick and powered the chopper

up. I then lifted it to about thirty feet before revving up

the miniguns "it`s just like Highrise all over again" I

laughed before opening fire for twenty seconds, after this

time I had expended all the ammunition so I climbed to

three hundred feet before saying "alright let`s get back to

Bavaria" before flying away from the sunrise in the

background. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Author`s note: Hey guys sorry for not **

**updating in a while but I recently bought Black Ops 2 **

**and have been delving into it but will now try and get **

**back on track writing peace :) **_0900 hours, June 5__th_

_2016, Santra Rica Underworld, Columbia._ I sat at the bar

counter having a drink while watching Mayhem attempt

to argue with the bartender in Columbian of which she

wasn`t fluent and while I understood it I didn`t speak it,

then after the bartender insulted her I`d had enough so I

got up and yelled through my translation device "alright

enough if you say another word I swear I will choke you

with your own testicles!" after which the bartender wisely

shut up. Then I heard two men talking about someone and

caught one word that made my heart stop "so what do

want to do with that Misty person Jack?" "I say we do her

tie her up and ship her back to the boss pronto before that

Xterminater guy finds us" hearing this I was enraged and

got up, as soon as they saw me both panicked and tried to

run but failed completely and in seconds had both in

headlocks that were crushing their windpipes. I then

threw the one called Jack to the floor "were is she answer

me now!" but he did not answer which made me smile

"so it`s going to be the hard way is it?" I asked before

drawing my KSG and shooting his partner in the face, I

then took a device and poked him in the arm drawing

some blood "oh good you're A+ I have a friend who

needs some" I said sadistically before slicing open his

jugular vein and watching him spasm on the floor while I

collected his blood in a bag. I turned to Mayhem who had

gone completely pale and had very wide eyes "did you

just do that?" she asked visibly shaken "yes I did but

that`s not important what is important is getting the intel

we need and getting out" I replied, I let Mayhem recover

from the scene she had just witnessed before tipping the

bartender and leaving intent on receiving the intel I

needed from a local informant who I`d worked with

before. We walked about a block before turning down an

alley and coming face to face with the informant an old

friend of mine Herman Grauss, "mien friend it is so

good to see you" he said smiling before giving me a

strong handshake "you to Herman I understand you have

some intel for me" I replied "yes it`s all outlined in this

folder good luck" he said before disappearing into the

darkness. I then turned to Mayhem "alright we need to

head south and meet up with Nikiav`s chopper" I said

before firing a grapple hook into a nearby building and

scaling it as quickly as possible, I waited until Mayhem

was up on the roof before disconnecting the line and

leaping to the next roof which Mayhem did shortly after

"you know at this pace you might soon be as good as me"

I said with a slight smile underneath my balaclava. We

continued roof hopping for another half a mile before we

reached the LZ were Nikiav was waiting with a helicopter

"good you made it my friend now can we leave?" I

simply nodded before jumping aboard, Mayhem followed

close behind and sat in the seat opposite me still shaken

by what she had seen me do but didn`t bring it up as we

headed home. The flight home was very peaceful there

were no weather pockets or disturbances meaning we got

back home in about two hours, after we landed and

reconvened in the briefing room I went to my office to see

if I could contact Lonewolf and get him to join the team

but again with no avail so I settled down to read when

Felicity burst through my office door. "Why the hell

would you do that in front of Mayhem are you

insane!"she yelled at the top of her voice with anger

written all over her expression, "I`ll assume your talking

about the events at the bar well for one I know a lot about

you than you think including your 'hunger' and your

'preferences' Felicity" I said smiling at her, "um okay but

we both want to know why you`re like this alright" she

said with a more gentle tone, "alright you want to know

why come to the briefing room tomorrow at 0600 and I`ll

tell you" I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Author`s Note: Warning there will be **

**several extremely gory scenes/reflections in this **

**chapter so don`t blame me if it messes you up okay.**

_0600 hours, June 6__th__ 2016, Bavarian Mountains, _

_Germany._ Just like I promised at 0600 hours me, Felicity,

and Mayhem met in the briefing hall while the others

were asleep "alright you want to know why I`m like I am"

I asked to which Felicity and Mayhem nodded there heads

in unison "alright here goes" I replied, _"it was a long time _

_ago a decade to be exact when I lost all remainder of my _

_humanity and was a day that still haunts me even now. It _

_started at home on a Tuesday when I was sixteen my dad _

_was helping Predator who was twelve get ready for _

_school like he had since mom died six years earlier, then _

_there was a knock on our door and four armed men _

_stepped in and hauled my dad into the kitchen before _

_blindfolding my brother. However they were too busy to _

_see me and that when it happened they all lined up firing _

_squad style and shot my dad in the head with shotguns _

_and at that range his fucking brains were splattered all _

_over the place and I was also covered in his blood then _

_they laughed for a few seconds before turning to leave. _

_Then one noticed me and walked over to me I tried to get _

_away but he easily grabbed me and restrained me while _

_another guy pulled out a bull whip, then they whipped me _

_across the face twenty times then one smashed my face _

_with the end of his shotgun before they walked out _

_laughing loudly. I was in sheer pain but I forced myself to _

_help Predator and we limped out the back door and _

_headed for the garage I then hotwired my dad`s car and _

_drove to the hospital and reported what had happened, I _

_waited for two weeks and got nothing other than I was _

_being moved to a foster home so I gave Predator very _

_specific instructions, I told him to wait two years then _

_break out of the foster home and travel to Rio De Janeiro _

_with the half of the twelve grand dad had in savings I had _

_and meet up with me after I hunted the killers down. We _

_agreed and went our separate ways while I began my hunt _

_for my dad`s killers starting in New York City, I didn`t _

_fair well and almost got picked up by the cops on four _

_occasions but then I got a lead from the person who _

_changed my life Misty. After I got that lead I thanked _

_Misty but she insisted we go get these guys together _

_though I was reluctant I gave in eventually, we found _

_them in a warehouse in eastern Manhattan and I killed _

_them all by tearing out their spines and choking them to _

_death with those same said spines. Then I began to delve _

_into Call of Duty and quickly fell in love with it and really _

_enjoyed playing after I met Fox who after hearing my tale _

_quickly became a father to me, but then about two weeks _

_before I was supposed to meet my brother me and Misty _

_had a huge fight about me and my humanity along with _

_our future before leaving._ I looked up from my

recollection and saw both Mayhem and Felicity very near

tears though Felicity was smiling rather oddly as well like

she had been enjoying the whole story, "and that`s

why you're like how you are?" Mayhem asked "that is

why yes" I replied "you know I think I like you a lot

more" Felicity said smiling "oh by the way is this Misty

person who your looking for?" she asked I looked up and

nodded slightly. Then a computer began beeping I looked

over and saw it was displaying several hundred airborne

targets falling into the safehouse` s perimeter "what

the…." I was cut off by a massive explosion outside the

safehouse, "shit what now" said Mayhem with panic in

her voice "no worries I`m prepared" I said getting up and

pushing a revolving wall around revealing a mass of

weapons "take your pick" I said smiling. I then turned and

picked up my favorite weapon of all a Scar-H with

Reflex/Laser/Select fire along with a combat axe before

grabbing an S12 and sunglasses before tossing them to

Felicity, "you know how

to use that?" I asked "no idea" "standard semi-auto twelve

gauge with ten round clip, the HUD in the glasses will

keep count of rounds in the clip" I said before turning to

the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** The scene that greeted me when I opened

the door was one of total utter chaos chairs flipped over,

banisters on fire and Nikiav and the others pinned down

by hails of bullets, I aimed down my reflex sight before

turning the corner and caught two enemies in the hallway

whom I dispatched with a quick pair of headshots before

regrouping with Nikiav and Predator. "What the hell is

going on who the fuck are they?" Predator asked with a

great deal of panic in his voice "those are PMC who must

have been hired by Shadow I recognize the tactics they

use" I said blankly, "so what do we do now there had to

be over a thousand contacts" Felicity said gripping her

S12 tight "like I said I`m prepared" I stated before tapping

a button on my tacpad. Suddenly the floor underneath us

split apart and a platform rose up holding an MRAP

vehicle "everyone get the fuck in" I yelled as a group of

enemies walked into the house, everyone including me

dove in just in time to avoid a hail of bullets that were

sprayed in our direction "Predator you drive I`ve got the

remote weapons system" I yelled before connecting my

HUD to the remote weapons station then the vehicle

lurched forward and Predator bowled through the enemies

and then the front door of the safehouse. We immediately

took a left and headed north while I chewed through any

resistance with the roof mounted GAU-19 50 cal minigun

"were exactly are we going?" Mayhem asked in an

uncomfortable voice "a nearby landing platform why?" I

replied before ripping apart a fleeing sniper, "I don`t want

to have to sit next to Felicity anymore" I turned around

and saw Felicity edging closer to Mayhem grinning very

dirtily while giving her elevator eyes like she hadn`t yet

truly got a look at Mayhem before now. This continued

for the whole drive albeit it was a short one that only

lasted about three minutes then we immediately exited the

vehicle and ran to an awaiting VTOL which was

programmed to be unmanned flight capable, after we all

climbed in the aircraft automatically began to fly towards

a pre-mapped location in the Bermuda Triangle "alright

this is were I`m convinced Shadow is at we`ll split into

three teams Felicity you go with my dog Spirit, Mayhem

you go with Nikiav, and I`ll go in with Predator alright"

everyone nodded "let`s end this thing" I thought to

myself. _0900 hours, June 6th 2016, Facility Echo 3-5, _

_Bermuda Triangle._ I crouched near the base of a tree

observing the two guards outside the east entrance to the

facility and decided the only way I could get by was to

take them out as quietly and quickly as possible, I looked

down at my tacpad and tapped a few buttons activating

my optical cloak before slipping towards the unsuspecting

guards with my trademark silver plated knife drawn. Then

when one of them turned to get another smoke I grabbed

the other and plunged my knife into his jugular vein and

smiled broadly while blood spewed out all over the

ground in front of me, I had just repositioned myself

when the other guard came back and saw what had

happened then reached for his radio which he never got a

chance to speak into for I pounced from behind and

repeated the same maneuver while watching his blood

spill onto the ground. "Everyone I`m in" I said over the

headset but got no reply and so I carried on towards the

control room with a great deal of suspicion in the back of

my mind but I passed it off as nothing until I reached he

control room door, I could hear voices on the other side so

I kicked the door down and barged into the room and

came face to face with the rest of the team four of whom

were tied to chairs and alive except for Predator who was

hung by his wrists to the ceiling. I went to work

immediately untying them first Predator, then Spirit, then

Felicity, then Nikiav, and finally Mayhem who appeared

happy to be out of the restraints placed on her, then all of

a sudden Predator screamed for only about a second

which was just long enough for me to turn around and

Shadow impale him through the chest with a wrist

mounted blade. "Shadow" I hissed as Predator went limp

before being tossed to the ground "I`m surprised most

men don`t survive having their heart stop for more than

five minutes" he retorted with a twisted grin before

whipping out a ballistic knife and firing it at Nikiav who

collapsed with the blade stuck through his neck, "Felicity

take Mayhem and get out of here this is my own personal

fight" I said drawing my knife "no it`s between all of us!"

Shadow screamed drawing twin Executioners intending to

cripple both Mayhem and Felicity then kill them after he

was down with me. He didn`t get the chance as Spirit

leapt at him and latched onto his shoulder before

swinging his head around to tear away the flesh this

caused Shadow to drop both pistols before he threw Spirit

into a corner knocking him unconscious, then while

Shadow was recovering I charged towards him and buried

my knife into his uninjured shoulder before shattering his

nose with a roundhouse kick to the head then he

countered by clipping me behind the knees and sending

me flying as the entire building was rocked by a massive

explosion. Then as I was getting up Shadow kicked me to

the ground before yanking my knife out of his shoulder

and raising it high intending for a lethal blow until

Felicity plunged both her knives into his back from

behind causing him to drop my knife, "are you okay" she

yelled over the alarms "Felicity….t..t..take my knife and

get the hell out of here now" I yelled as I noticed Shadow

getting up "but why" she asked before I pushed her aside

and took two Executioner rounds to the chest and

collapsed Felicity then turned grabbed her knives ripped

them out of Shadow`s back and turned to me "go now if

we see each other again good if not well then this journey

was well made" I said to her before she ran out the door.

Then I hauled myself up and came face to face with

Shadow "you took the one person I loved and so I took

every one you loved how does it feel?" he said smirking

"you still haven`t figured it out I`m a Phantom I don`t

feel!" I screamed before yanking out my axe and

throwing it into his chest, he looked up smiling and that`s

when I noticed the detonator in his hand "as you once said

arrevadirci" he cackled before pressing the detonator

seconds later I saw a massive wall of water rushing

towards us and before I could get out of the way it hit us

with full force and knocked me flying into a large beam

which knocked me out and the last thing I saw was

Shadow convulsing as he drown then everything went

black.


	12. Thats a Wrap

**That`s a Wrap: Hello everyone well the time has come **

**to say so long to this story, after more than a month of **

**writing it is finally finished. Now don`t get me wrong I **

**really enjoyed writing this story hell it`s my second **

**longest beaten only by CoD: Aftermath, but enough **

**talk about my other stories now it`s time to talk about **

**those people who inspired me to write about **

**Xterminater`s back stories and gave me permission to **

**use their characters, I`m talking of course about you **

**guys the readers if it hadn`t have been for your **

**viewing of my stories I would have never finished my **

**first one. But there are two of you in specific I`d like to **

**talk about and give thanks for letting me use their **

**characters in my stories. **

**Lonewolf685: What can I say he has to have been one **

**of my inspirations because if I would never have **

**checked out his story The Multiplayer Chronicles, I **

**probably would never have come up with the idea for **

**Xterminater and none of my stories would have taken **

**off. That`s not the only reason however because **

**throughout my several months of writing he provided **

**feedback on what I could do better, didn`t need to **

**change, etc through PM hell I think we`ve racked up **

**close to 130 messages between us over the last few **

**months, but anyway I`d really like to thank him for **

**letting me use Wolf and Felicity two of his characters **

**in my story especially this one because this is were **

**Felicity came into Xterminater`s life, anyway thank **

**you Lonewolf685. **

**XDioxideX: While he/she hasn`t played as major of a **

**role as Lonewolf685 he/she has still helped in a few **

**ways, just like Lonewolf he/she has provided me with **

**feedback all of which was very positive and I`m very **

**thankful for that but still I tried to improve on things **

**as much as possible. I would also like to thank he/she **

**for providing an OC for this story and if your **

**wondering who it is it`s Mayhem, and so thank you **

**XDioxideX for providing feedback and an OC for me I **

**will find a way to repay you unless I already have by **

**writing this story. **

**All in all the last few months have really been **

**enjoyable simply because I have stuff to write for you **

**guys however there is one thing I was disappointed by, **

**that would be the lack of OC submissions for this story **

**because I would have liked to have three or four OC`s **

**to include and had I the story may have had a slightly **

**different middle or ending but alas that was not to be. **

**For those of you who wonder why I`m writing this out **

**now I will explain, first thing I`d like to say no I`m ****not**

**dying I`ve simply been exhausted over the last few **

**week's finishing school, staying up till 5 in the **

**morning, getting in lots of Black Ops 2 gameplay, etc. **

**Secondly I won`t be uploading as often because **

**1: I`ve run out of ideas for CoD: Aftermath and I`m **

**not sure what I going to do with the story from here **

**one in **

**2: I want to get in as much activities as possible **

**swimming, gaming, etc **

**3: I`m probably moving this fall and need to prepare **

**for that as much as possible**

**For those of you who stuck around to the end I have **

**three final things to say to you **

**1: Thank you for making this story and the others and **

**endeavor of a lifetime but yet fun at the same time **

**2: Don`t fret this isn`t the end of Xterminater he will **

**be featured in The Multiplayer Chronicles and I **

**refuse to spoil anymore, also I`m working on a sequel **

**to Spirits the first chapter of which will be uploaded **

**soon**.

**3: If your curious why I kept using he/she when **

**talking about XDioxideX it`s because I can never **

**remember whether they`re a guy or girl but I will **

**resolve that as soon as possible.**


End file.
